


Sentidos em alerta

by Pipezinha



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Humor, Love among cousins, M/M, Not for innocent ears, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enquanto os jovens vão curtir um cinema, os adultos aproveitam para namorar. Nunca entre de surpresa numa casa sem avisar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentidos em alerta

_ Vamos, Tohru-kun, ou chegaremos atrasados ao cinema...

 

_ Mas, Yuki-kun, Kyo ainda não está pronto... Nem desceu ainda...

 

_ Essa sua idéia de convidá-lo... _BAKA NEKO_! – gritou Yuki escada acima – Está nos atrasando!

 

_ Eu nem queria ir mesmo, _kuso nezumi_... – resmungou o outro, descendo a escada com seu humor habitual. – Vou mais pra não acharem que eu estou fazendo desfeita...

 

_ _Sayonara_! – acenou Ayame, da mesa onde tomava chá com Shigure. – Divirtam-se bastante!

 

_ E não tenham pressa em voltar. – resmungou o cão, por detrás do copo.

 

Assim que a porta foi fechada, nem bem as vozes diminuíram na distância, Shigure colocou o copo de chá na mesa e foi engatinhando para trás de Ayame. Este ficou parado, segurando o copo com as duas mãos, sentindo os pelos se arrepiarem em expectativa e o baixo ventre formigar.

 

_ Gure-san...

 

_ Sim, Aya-chan? – Shigure já estava se sentando por trás da serpente, envolvendo-o com suas pernas e enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos claros nos dedos e aspirando seu perfume.

 

_ Acho que... você anda muito saidinho... – Ayame deu uma risadinha. – Eles nem viraram a esquina direito.

 

_ Ah, eles já estão longe... A audição de um cachorro é algo extraordinária. E vai me dizer que você não gosta de homens saidinhos... – A outra mão de Shigure já avançava pra dentro da túnica vermelha...

 

_ Bem, pra falar a verdade... Não, não gosto de homens saidinhos... Mas de você, eu gosto... – gemeu, ao sentir a mão alcançar partes do seu corpo que reclamavam por carinho. Largou o copo de chá, encostou-se no peito atrás de si e virou a cabeça, ávido pelos beijos daquela boca tão conhecida.

 

Shigure puxou os cabelos que ainda segurava e avançou naqueles lábios convidativos. Nunca se cansaria daquela boca, sempre quente ou de sentir aquela língua, que provava como se fosse pela primeira vez.

 

Os beijos de Shigure era algo que Ayame adorava. Aquele cachorro sem vergonha sabia beijar tão bem. Até agora estavam tomando chá pra aquecer a noite... E de repente, a sala ficou tão quente! A serpente foi desabotoando sua túnica, mexendo os ombros para tirar. Mesmo assim ainda estava com calor. E aquela mão que lhe acariciava por cima da roupa acendia mais ainda seu fogo interno...

 

_ Gure-san... – gemeu Ayame, num instante em que apartaram os beijos para tomarem fôlego. – Estou passando mal de tanto calor...

 

_ Hatori é o médico, mas eu sei a cura pra esse seu mal... – brincou o outro. – Vamos tirar essa roupa desconfortável...

 

_ Aqui não... Eu não quero interrupções... nem agora nem depois...

 

_ Sim, você tem razão... – Shigure se levantou, puxando Ayame com ele.

 

Subiram escada acima, cada degrau um beijo, cada parada uma vontade de deitar ali mesmo. Com algum esforço, uma certa demora, chegaram ao quarto de Shigure, que logo que passou a porta, puxou a túnica branca de Ayame pelos ombros abaixo, quase a rasgando. O corpo esguio saiu de dentro dela e pulou nos braços do escritor.

 

_ Que fogo, cachorrão!

 

_ É esse seu corpo irresistível, cobrinha linda...

 

Levou-o até o futon e depositou-o ali. Shigure jogou o próprio quimono longe e cobriu o corpo de Ayame com o seu, beijando-o desde o pescoço até o umbigo, lambendo e mordiscando, sentindo prazer em vê-lo se contorcer e gemer. Mas Ayame não era tão passivo assim. Logo derrubou o amante no futon e passou a torturá-lo também, despindo Shigure por completo e tomando-o na boca. Foi a vez do cão ganir de satisfação. Ayame deu um trato no órgão do escritor, ora chupando, ora lambendo e massageando os testículos. Shigure estava com a mão na nuca da serpente, para tentar controlar seus movimentos. Quando sentiu que estava quase, prendeu Ayame pelos cabelos.

 

_ Não. Sua boca é deliciosa, mas eu quero fritá-lo no seu próprio calor. Você também precisa de alívio, meu caro.

 

Sentaram-se, olhos claros presos nos olhos escuros, as bocas novamente se encontrando, as mãos se perdendo em carícias. Ayame ergueu uma das mãos de Shigure e chupou dois dedos, languidamente, depois sentiu aqueles dedos escorregarem pela sua espinha até encontrarem a fenda lá embaixo. Deu um gritinho na primeira invasão, depois começou a rebolar de encontro aos dedos, os olhos fechados de tesão. Shigure sorriu, puxando o corpo mais de encontro ao seu, erguendo-o e num mesmo movimento, retirou os dedos e empalou Ayame. Um grito, um suspiro, um outro beijo, a mão agora livre entrelaçou-se na mão da serpente. Já haviam feito aqueles mesmos movimentos centenas de vezes, mas adoravam repeti-los. As mãos entrelaçadas, olhos nos olhos, beijos lascivos e os corpos dançando. A mão fina de dedos longos de Ayame no ombro de Shigure ou lhe arranhando as costas, a mão grande do cão segurando a serpente pelas coxas ou apoiando sua bunda. Havia os gritos. O melhor de tudo eram os gritos. Os longos gemidos, os incentivos, os rosnados, os suspiros...

 

Enquanto o balé erótico seguia seu curso, três adolescentes estavam voltando pra casa, dois completamente emburrados:

 

_ _K’so_! O filme tinha mesmo que sair de cartaz!

 

_ Modere sua linguagem na frente da Tohru-kun!

 

_ Você não manda em mim, _KUSO nezumi_. E a culpa é sua! Se tivesse conferido a programação, não teríamos perdido tempo!

 

_ _Annoo_... A culpa é minha, afinal, eu chamei vocês pra ir... – Tohru tentou acalmar os ânimos, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Eles já não estavam mais escutando mesmo...

 

Mas antes de começarem a brigar de verdade, as orelhinhas do gato se ergueram, acompanhadas das do rato. Os dois ouviram a mesma coisa, ficaram ultra-super-vermelhos de vergonha e puxaram Tohru.

 

_ Aonde vamos?

 

_ Vamos... – Yuki não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas em tirar Tohru dali, mesmo que ela não pudesse ouvir nada, daquela distância...

 

_ Vamos tomar sorvete!

 

_ Está o maior frio, _baka neko_! – reclamou Yuki. – Vamos passar lá na horta, ver se tem morangos pra comermos quando chegarmos em casa...

 

_ Mas não é tempo de morangos... – ia começar a menina, mas pra variar, eles não estavam mais ouvindo, somente a puxando.

 

No quarto de Shigure, os dois já estavam suados, a ponto de bala. O corpo esguio de Ayame começou a ter espasmos, ele cravou os dedos no ombro de Shigure e gemeu:

 

_ Ai, cachorrão...

 

E gozou fartamente, melando ambos os abdomens. Shigure, ao ter o membro massageado pelos movimentos espasmódicos do outro também não resistiu mais. Se empurrou firmemente contra Ayame, enfiando as mãos por entre o cabelo claro. Caíram no futon, os corpos ainda entrelaçados. Ayame quis se afastar, Shigure o manteve.

 

_ Duas sem tirar? – riu a serpente, malicioso.

 

_ Porque não? Temos tempo ainda...

 

Na “base secreta”, as orelhinhas em pé literalmente acusavam “barra limpa”. Tohru estava meio confusa, porque eles estavam com um comportamento muito estranho.

 

_ Não há morangos, Yuki-kun... Vamos voltar pra casa. Acho que ainda tem um bolo, se vocês estiverem com fome...

 

Assim que deram os primeiros passos pra casa, os gemidos começaram novamente. As orelhinhas registraram o fato, os dois se entreolharam, mas não tinham um plano B praquela emergência... Mas Tohru, a uns 50 metros da casa, começou a assoviar. Shigure sussurrou no ouvido de Ayame:

 

_ Chegaram...

 

_ Oh! Mas não tínhamos mais tempo?

 

_ Ainda temos. É só você não gritar...

 

_ Fácil falar... Com você, tesudo desse jeito, eu não sei me controlar...

 

_ Eu dou um jeito... – E colou seus lábios nos do outro.

 

As orelhinhas em pé registraram uma diminuição no barulho. E ficaram olhando para Thoru como se ela fosse uma alienígena. Ela, sem se abalar, entrou em casa, não gritou “TADAIMA” como sempre, e levou-os à cozinha.

Partindo o resto do bolo, dividiu e comeram em silêncio. Antes que fossem dormir, Kyo não agüentou de curiosidade:

 

_ Mas afinal, porque você começou a assoviar lá fora?

 

_ Você não deve entrar sem avisar numa casa onde tem dois adultos sozinhos, não sabia? – Tohru explicou, suas bochechas corando um pouco.

 

_ Então você não escutou nada?

 

_ Escutou o quê? – perguntou ela. Mas Yuki já estava fazendo o gato voar porta da cozinha afora.

 

_ Nada que mereça sua preocupação, Tohru-kun. NADA! – respondeu um Yuki vermelho.

 

_ Yuki-kun! Não seja duro com o Kyo-kun. Talvez o Shigure-san não tenha dado essa explicação pra ele... Foi o _Inu-san_ quem me disse pra sempre que entrasse numa casa onde dois adultos foram deixados sozinhos, pra assoviar antes... Eu imagino que ele tenha razão...

 

_ Sim. É sempre bom evitar surpresas desagradáveis e...

 

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, CACHORRÃO!

 

_ Hein? É a voz de Ayame-san... Será que seu irmão está passando bem?

 

_ Pois vai passar mal quando eu puser as mãos naquele pervertido duma figa!!

 

_ E eu vou te ajudar!

 

_ Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! – E Tohru tentava segurar os dois ali embaixo além de tentar entender o porquê de tanta indignação.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Elfa, taí. Eu não consegui fazer totalmente PWP, porque Fruits Basket sem humor, não é Furuba. E do jeito que a Tohru é meio paradinha, ela ia ficar sem pegar a idéia do que os dois lá em cima estão fazendo, se fosse no anime... AAAAAAAAAHHH, CACHORRÃO vai ser o grito de guerra do casal daqui por diante... “Tadaima” é uma expressão que significa “Chegamos” sempre respondida com um “Okaeri – bem vindos”... Ah, e Inu-san é “senhor cachorro”... O resto todo mundo ta acostumado, né? Baka neko é gato idiota e kuso nezumi é rato de merda. 12/08/2005
> 
>  


End file.
